It's Not Over
by Amber477
Summary: You blew it, Cohen. It’s over.” Summer turned to leave. “It’s not over.” Seth said angrily, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him, their faces inches apart. “It’s never going to be over between us.” He whispered. Then he was kissing


A/N- None of these characters are mine- they all belong to Josh Schwartz and FOX.  
  
It's Not Over  
  
Summer Roberts stared out Marissa's car window, sighing heavily.  
  
"Coop, that was so weird today." She said softly.  
  
Marissa looked over at her, instantly understanding.  
  
"I know. I had no idea they were coming back to school," She paused for a second, "They looked good, though."  
  
Summer closed her eyes for a second, trying not to think about what Seth had looked like. She felt her heart twisting. No, damn it! She was over him. He was jerk for leaving. She couldn't just take him back with open arms. She was stronger than that.  
  
"Ryan always looks good, Coop." Summer smiled falsely, trying to change the subject.  
  
"You think Ryan's good-looking?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who doesn't? Totally not my type, babe, don't worry." Summer grinned.  
  
They fell into silence, listening to the song playing on the radio in lieu of talking. Marissa spoke finally, a little nervously.  
  
"Summer, you haven't said anything about seeing Seth again. In fact, you've barely said anything about him at all."  
  
"I told you, I'm so over all that." Summer said flippantly.  
  
"No, you're not. Come on, Summer, I've known you since third grade. Tell me how you really felt seeing him again today."  
  
"I didn't feel anything." Summer said in a tone that made it pretty clear this conversation was over.  
  
"We're here." Marissa pulled her Jeep up to the sidewalk outside the concert.  
  
Marissa and Summer made their way over to the bar to get their favorite, Seven Up. Marissa declined from ordering what she really wanted-she hadn't told anyone, including Summer, that she'd been drinking more and more lately.  
  
Summer pulled off her jacket, revealing a shockingly low cut white tank top.  
  
"Well. Ladies' night out, indeed." Marissa grinned.  
  
"Don't be jealous." Summer smiled back, as the band started to play, drowning out their conversation.  
  
It was some weird punk underground band Marissa had discovered, and Summer found herself instantly bored. But Marissa was mouthing along to every word, so they couldn't really talk.  
  
"I'll be right back." Summer yelled over the music, heading for the door at the back that led outside.  
  
She stepped out into the alley, a cool breeze blowing and the annoying music slightly less deafening. You're such an old woman; Summer grinned to herself, wishing she had brought her jacket. It was a cold night for California.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the alley opened again. Summer froze when a tall, lanky form stepped out beside her.  
  
"Cohen?" She looked up at him blankly.  
  
"Hey, Summer." He said, leaning up against the opposite alley wall.  
  
A heavy silence fell between them.  
  
"This doesn't seem like your typical concert scene." Seth finally said.  
  
"Marissa dragged me here. She thinks being into punk music vindicates her from the stereotypes of the beautiful, popular type." Summer smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah- I just had to get out of the house."  
  
"Haven't you been out of the house enough?" Summer said coldly.  
  
Seth chose to ignore this.  
  
"Ryan was in full brood mode over the whole Theresa thing, and I don't blame him."  
  
"What whole Theresa thing?"  
  
"She lost the baby."  
  
"Oh. Wow. Tell him I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, my mom barely let me leave the house. She probably thinks I'm going to take off again or something." Seth said, joking.  
  
Summer didn't smile.  
  
"You look beautiful, Summer." Seth suddenly said.  
  
She looked at him harshly.  
  
"Don't."  
  
He stepped closer to her, putting his warm hand on her freezing arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."  
  
"Yeah, I read the letter." She said coldly.  
  
"It's not like I was running away from you!" Seth said, his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Then what the hell were you doing?" She yelled back.  
  
"I had to stand on my own for two seconds-I couldn't just rely on you and my parents forever! I didn't know how to do that without Ryan, and I had to figure it out."  
  
"Well, that's what college is for, Cohen! You don't just ditch your family and ditch me on some stupid whim!"  
  
"Summer, this had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Wow, that really makes me feel special."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, I-"  
  
"I was so in love with you. I have never felt that way about anyone. I would have done anything to help you get through this. But you didn't even give me that chance. So don't you dare think I'm going to give YOU the chance to make everything up to me. You blew it, Cohen. It's over." Summer turned to leave.  
  
"It's not over." Seth said angrily, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him, their faces inches apart.  
  
"It's never going to be over between us." He whispered.  
  
Then he was kissing her. Everything within Summer told her to pull away, but it felt so good to be back in his arms, breathing in his scent, and feeling his lips against hers. It seemed like it had been forever since she'd felt this way. The kiss deepened quickly, and soon she had pressed him up against the wall; they were practically devouring each other.  
  
Summer felt her heart pounding against her chest; this couldn't be happening. She finally had him back, and the hot feeling spreading through her proved to her that she could never stop wanting him.  
  
"I missed you so much." He mumbled against her lips.  
  
Something about hearing this rocketed her back to reality. She pushed him off, trembling like a leaf.  
  
"What's wrong?" He looked at her, his curly dark hair deliciously messy.  
  
"I can't do this." She said, running her hands through her hair, still shaking slightly, her heart practically in her throat. How had she let that happen? If she hadn't stopped this, they would have been right back where they had left off. Oh, who was she kidding. For a second there, it was even better than when he had left. Something about being apart had made every feeling, every longing ten times more powerful.  
  
"I can't trust you anymore. Not after you just bailing. And neither of us can change what you did, no matter how much we want each other. I'm sorry, Seth. I'll forgive you, but I can't just take you back," She backed towards the door, "I guess I'll see you at school. Let's just forget this ever happened."  
  
"Haven't we already played this game?" He said, exasperated.  
  
"I have to go." She said more resolutely.  
  
"I won't forget it." Seth said, his eyes burning into hers.  
  
Damn, he had gotten a lot less rambling and bumbling on this little expedition of his. Why was it making her so incredibly hot?  
  
She opened the door, her hands still shaking slightly. She had never felt that consumed with anyone before. And with Cohen? How could he keep making her felt his way?  
  
"See you around." He said quietly to her turned back.  
  
She refused to look back; she knew her already thin resolution would crumble. She merely shut the door behind her, leaving him looking after her in the dark alley.  
  
"Where have you been?" Marissa shouted, walking away from her dancing cohorts as Summer approached, looking flushed.  
  
"Ran into Cohen."  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?" Marissa looked at her messy hair and flustered face with a grin.  
  
"We need to leave."  
  
"But it's not over yet." Marissa protested, motioning towards the band.  
  
"No. It is over. It has to be." Summer looked up at Marissa, and her eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"Okay, let's go. We'll talk all this out." Marissa handed her her jacket, and they headed for the door.  
  
As soon as they stepped outside, through the front doors, Summer burst into tears. This was a strange sight to behold- Summer hardly ever cried.  
  
"Sum, what is it?" Marissa hugged her tightly, Summer's head against her shoulder.  
  
"I'm still in love with him." Summer cried, her voice breaking slightly.  
  
Marissa didn't say anything, even though she almost asked if Summer honestly hadn't seen this coming. But instead, she just held her friend and let her cry it all out.  
  
She saw Seth going towards his car, while Summer was still totally oblivious with quite a crying jag. Marissa looked up at him, and he stopped for a moment and looked back. It looked like everything in him wanted to be there, be the one holding Summer while she cried.  
  
But he didn't. He couldn't. He might have caused her the hurt she was feeling now. But he had no clue how to make things right.  
  
A/N- Please review! This is just a little vignette from how I hope the beginning of Season 2 goes! 


End file.
